Lo hecho, está hecho
by Raeven Rouge
Summary: Una historia a partir de una canción en la que el deseo lleva a Sakuno a lo impensable.  Ryoma esta casado...con otra mujer...¿Solo una aventura?


Primero que nada debo aclarar que este es mi primer Song-fic en mi vida se me hubiese ocurrido escribir esta clase de historia, pero al escuchar esta canción simplemente me fue irresistible escribir... probablemente piensen que clase de texto es este pero les puedo asegurar que me ha costado suficiente el redactarlo de manera coherente por lo que les pido un poquito tolerancia ante mis inexpertos textos, sin mas preámbulo pasemos a la historia después de un breve discleimer:

Prince of the Tennis no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo sus personajes, lo único mío es la historia.

**Lo hecho está hecho.**

Un baño vaporoso hacia borrosa la visión de cualquier objeto o persona que se encontrara en el. Solo una silueta de mujer apenas perceptible a la vista se asoma detrás de las puertas de cristal, quien meditabunda sale y dirige sus ojos carmesí y cabellera caoba a la habitación de ha lado, donde un torso varonil se asoma de entre las sabanas azul petróleo. A su mente viene lo sucedido esa noche hace ya varios años atrás.

No es que se arrepintiera sin embargo, sabía que eso que había sucedido no era precisamente algo correcto y menos de ella quien siempre se hubo mantenido al margen de cualquier situación comprometedora.

Hace 3 años 7 meses atrás…

Solo celebraba con sus compañeros el triunfo de un joven tenista de cabellos de hermosos destellos verduzcos, que se pasaba con su típica expresión fría en el rostro por aquel mini bar de habitación en una lujosa suite, justo a un costado de donde Sakuno Ryuzaki a la que miro de soslayo y paso de ella como si de repente su existencia se hubiese esfumado.

Todo mundo reía de las tonterías que un ya más maduro Momoshiro contaba con lujo de detalle, cosa que comenzaba a exasperar al príncipe de la fiesta, quien de vez en cuando enviaba leves miradas a la figura femenina que se posaba a un costado del ex capitán del equipo.

Ryoma Echizen se poso al lado de ella y le saludo con su voz tan desinteresada como siempre, aunque esta vez le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que sobresalto a la chica, sorprendió a algunos y otros solo se dedicaron a susurrar.

En la suite 16

Lo que empieza no termina

Del mini bar al edén

Y en muy mala compañía

Sakuno respondió al saludo de igual manera pero el ambarino giro un poco su rostro por lo que sus labios se rosaron.

Era ese sabor en tu piel

A azufre revuelto con miel

Así que me llene de coraje y me fui a caminar por el lado salvaje

En un instante fue como si su piel se hubiese convertido en un detector de sabores, realmente era algo que le agrado pero que su intuición le advertía de un peligro venidero… o así le denomino a la enorme atracción que sentía hacia aquel cuerpo torneado por el deporte que más le angustio.

Por un momento la ojirubí pudo notar la mirada de un ambarino que jugaba con el vaso de cristal, sabía lo que eso significaba. Nunca fue muy buena ocultando su deseo hacia él y esta no fue la excepción.

Pensé "no me mires así"

Ya sé lo que quieres de mí

Que no hay que ser vidente aquí

Para un mal como tú no hay cuerpo que aguante

Cada uno de ellos comenzó a retirarse, quedando solo la ojirubi, el ambarino, el ojivioleta y la pareja de este.

—Sakuno, ya es tiempo de llevarte a casa, después de todo mañana tenemos que regresar a Japón. —Comento un poco serio pues veía que su amigo seguía siendo tan despistado como para preguntar si podría llevarla a su hotel.

— Esta bien. — Sakuno tomo su abrigo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de ese departamento. — Felicidades Ryoma-Kun. —Dijo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, ya que si lo hacia podía ver aun las intenciones lascivas de este.

— Espera, yo te llevo. —Dijo mas como orden que como petición aquel deportista de mechones azulados.

— Ok, la dejo en tus manos. —Se retira apresurado Momoshiro que a su vez ala rápidamente a su novia.

Sakuno no pudo negarse algo le pedía a gritos que se quedara callada, sumisa y atenta a cualquier sonido que saliera de la boca de aquel inquisitivo chico.

La puerta se cierra tras la salida de aquellas dos personas, Ryoma camina y se posa justo delante de Sakuno con la intención de poseer aquellos finos labios.

Sakuno solo cerró los ojos y sus manos comenzaron a actuar por si mismas, ese contacto los hizo perder el control de sus cuerpos, sus mentes se encuentran enfocadas en tan solo sentirse el uno al otro cada vez más cerca, hasta el punto en que las ropas comenzaban a sofocarlos.

— No puedo esperar más Sakuno. —La carga en sus brazos para entrar a la habitación.

Un potente sonrojo se apodero del rostro de la castaña, sabe que lo que está a punto de suceder, será lo más maravilloso y a la vez lo más difícil de superar.

— Yo tampoco. —Respondió al ser depositada en aquella cómoda cama de sabanas azules. El sonido de su nombre en esa voz es tan delicioso que simplemente no se puede resistir.

Lo hecho está hecho

Volví a tropezar

Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre

Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal

Y contigo nunca es suficiente

Las caricias comenzaron a intensificarse, los besos más largos y apasionados, respiraciones agitadas, cuerpos húmedos por el sudor, pero el ambarino quería mas, mas de esa mujer tan hechizante hasta el punto que gritara su nombre con tanto placer que le fuese imposible el quererse ir de su lado, y la ojirubi solo quiere sentirse uno con él para expresar aquel amor que siempre le ha profesado en silencio.

Como fue

Que paso

Esa noche

Impaciente

La noche sirve de escondite para un par de amantes que se demuestran los sentimientos que han tenidos reprimidos desde hacia tanto tiempo, que el tiempo parecía acabar demasiado rápido.

— ¡Ah!... Ryoma. —De sus labios escapa ese pequeño grito ahogado pero lleno de placer y apenada cubre su rostro con aquellas delgadas manos.

El ambarino nota la pena de ella y descubre con sus manos aquel sonrosado rostro.

— No hagas eso, porque me provocaras hacerlo antes de tiempo. —Los labios de Ryoma apoderaron los de Sakuno con tanta pasión que sus respiraciones se vieron detenidas por momentos.

Fueron a llamar

La de recepción

Cuando se quejaban de la 17

Al parecer alguien llamaba con insistencia a la habitación del ambarino, Sakuno sentía que debía parar, tal vez era algo importante.

— Ryo.. Ryoma, deberías de contes…—Su boca fue callada por los dedos de este y luego deposito un beso para tranquilizarla.

— Nada puede ser más importante que el hecho de que te encuentres a mi lado, aunque solo sea por esta noche. —

El rostro de la ojirubí cambio de semblante al escuchar a su amado, ¿Qué le habrá querido decir con eso?, ¡No!, en realidad sabe lo que significa.

—"Solo una aventura." —

No puede ser nada normal

Acabar eligiendo tan mal

En materia de hombres soy toda una experta siempre en repetir mis errores

No hay ceguera peor

Que no querer mirar

Cuando te guardabas el anillo dentro del bolsillo y dejarlo pasar

— Solo contesta por favor, o no dejaran de molestar. —Lo separa de ella con un leve empujón y el ambarino se levanta de mala gana a contestar el dichoso teléfono solo para que no realizara demasiado ruido pues sus vecinos se habían quejado.

Ryoma colgó y descolgó el teléfono, no quería que le volviesen a interrumpir, cuando se percata de que su anillo de bodas no había sido retirado de su mano izquierda. Rápidamente lo metió en su saco negro que se hallaba a un costado de la cama.

Sakuno quien se había levantado para ir al baño a ducharse vio su pequeño intento de ocultar el hecho de que ya le pertenecía a una mujer.

—"Simplemente una aventura, ¿porque sigo aquí?" —En su cabeza su cordura le suplicaba por que parara de inmediato y saliera de esa habitación.

— Aunque jamás lo volveré a ver así que ¿qué más da? —Susurra tan bajo que incluso ella tuvo problemas para escucharse y allí estaba ella parada frente a la cama donde su amante… aunque le pesara reconocerlo… le esperaba impaciente.

Lo hecho está hecho

Volví a tropezar

Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre

Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal

Y contigo nunca es suficiente

Tan solo transcurrieron dos meses desde su primer encuentro y aun se seguían viendo a escondidas para darle a sus cuerpos el placer que necesitaban, a sus almas el concilio y a sus vidas adrenalina por no ser descubiertos.

— Esta noche, en mi departamento. —Palabras del ambarino que sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir.

— Ok. —Nuevamente no se podía negar, ya le extrañaba demasiado.

Nunca me sentí tan fuera de lugar

Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control

Pero todo en este mundo es temporal

Lo eres tu y lo soy yo

Sakuno sabe que tarde o temprano este juego terminaría, con uno de los dos cruelmente herido, y el otro saldrá tranquilo por la puerta de esa habitación.

Ryoma era casado, Sakuno trabajaba como nunca.

Ryoma no le decía nada al respecto de que se divorciaría. Sakuno no seguiría con el juego.

Ryoma la buscaría aun cuando ella se negara a recibirlo. Sakuno lo pensaría y volverían a comenzar su juego.

Y así pasaron 5 meses más…

Nunca me sentí tan fuera de lugar

Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control

Pero todo en este mundo es temporal

Lo eres tu y lo soy yo

En eso no decido yo

Sakuno lo espera en el departamento que alquilaron juntos, debía poner fin a esto, aunque le costara la vida metafóricamente hablando.

Ryoma llega a la sala de aquel departamento, no miro a nadie, camino hacia la cocina, solo una taza de café fría, se dirigió a la habitación y allí estaba, sentada en el mueble de la ventana mirando al horizonte nuboso.

— Estoy de regreso. —Abraza a la castaña por detrás y oculta su rostro en el cuello de ella.

— Bienvenido. —Se gira en el mueble para besarlo y darle la bienvenida.

— Tengo algo que decirte. —La separa un poco para poder verla directo a los ojos.

— Yo también. —Los ojos de Sakuno estaban cristalizados por lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, pues el tono de voz del ambarino era triste.

— Entonces empieza tú. —Pide el ambarino mientras se sienta a un costado de ella y entrelazan sus manos.

— Este juego me esta matando. —Dice Sakuno mientras su voz se quiebra, siente un mar de emociones pero ya no está segura de lo que está a punto de confesar.

—…—El silencio de Ryoma la obliga a continuar pues tal vez este sea el fin de todo.

— Ya no sé si en verdad nos amamos o solo es deseo. —Ella lo amaba a él, pero el seguía con su mujer, que es lo que debía de pensar entonces. Entonces Sakuno soltó las manos de Ryoma y se puso de pie y saco una prueba casera de embarazo.

— Sakuno, estas embarazada. —Ryoma se puso de pie y le coloco sus manos en los menudos hombros de la castaña.

— Si. —El llanto comenzó a salir de sus ojos, tenía miedo, tristeza y alegría pues aunque él se fuera tendría a su lado el maravilloso fruto del amor de ella hacia él.

— Quieres que…—El ambarino leía entre líneas lo que los ojos rojizos de la castaña le suplicaban con desesperación.

— Si. —Afirmaba con la voz tan tenue que apenas y se le escuchaba cuando respondía, sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia la ventana.

—Sabes que no puedo… no ahora. —Ryoma tomo el mentón de la castaña para que lo mirara. Pero noto que el cuerpo de ella estaba empezando a temblar y el empezaba a hacer lo mismo.

— Ya lo sé. —Se muerde el labio al encontrarse en tan desagradable situación que ambos habían provocado, pero que ella decidió continuar hasta el final.

— ¿Entonces…?—El ambarino tenía miedo, tal vez ella ya no estaría dispuesta a escuchar o responder sus preguntas que lo llevaban a un mundo de emociones frustrantes, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que las cosas se salieran de control.

— Solo esperare. —La ojirubí se separa de el camina hacia el armario para sacar una maleta donde estaban empacadas todas sus cosas, ella regresaría a Japón después de todo, aun cuando le pidiera que se quedara en USA ella no lo haría.

El celular del ambarino sonó, la llamada le pertenece a su esposa. Ryoma coge su saco y sale enseguida del departamento, no sin antes mirar por última vez la figura de la mujer que volteaba su mundo de cabeza.

Tres años transcurrieron desde la última vez que se vieron, Sakuno se convirtió en madre y su hijo llevaba el apellido de su padre pues él fue directo al hospital después de su juego en Japón, donde registro la papelería como si ya estuviesen casados.

Eso causo sorpresa entre los conocidos de Sakuno, mientras que sus ex compañeros, solo se mantenían al margen de la situación.

Después de un tiempo Ryoma regreso a Japón sin avisar a nadie más que a la castaña, que solo le dio la dirección donde se hallaban ella y su pequeño.

— Sakuno, ¿dejaras de trabajar? —Pedía Ryoma preocupado por el deterioro de salud de ella.

— Sabes que no lo hare. —Estaba contenta de que Ryoma fuera a casa a verlos, pero no quería tocar el tema de su vida.

— Pero quiero que te cuides y cuides de nuestro hijo, por el dinero no te preocupes. —

Ryoma empezaba a impacientarse lo que Sakuno noto de inmediato.

— No, ese dinero le pertenece después de todo a tu mujer. —Responde con la intención de que la deje en paz con el hecho de mantener a su hijo y a ella ya que solo serian tachados como bastardo y mujerzuela, paracitos de un gran deportista.

— Hace medio año le pedí el divorcio y ah aceptado. —Comenta al ver que ella no accedería si él no le demostraba que en realidad solo existían ellos en su vida, no como una familia de las que se oculta al mundo, si no como una verdadera familia.

Aunque era una noticia que debería hacerla sentir la más vil del mundo, le hacia la mujer más feliz.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Sakuno se abalanzó sobre Ryoma y este la abrazo con fuerza.

— Por eso me he ausentado, tenía que dejar todo en orden para que podamos vivir nuestras vidas en paz. — Ryoma la separo y coloco un anillo en su mano, Sakuno cubrió su boca pues estaba a punto de gritar con tanta fuerza que despertaría a su hijo.

De regreso al presente, Ryoma seguía acurrucado en la cama, ella lo observaba hasta que se recostó a un lado de él.

— Te amo Ryoma. —Susurro después de besarlo en los labios suavemente.

— Te amo Sakuno. —Abrazándola sorpresivamente, abrió sus profundos ojos ámbar y acaricio su mejilla.

Estaban a punto de comenzar a besarse con más pasión cuando repentinamente la puerta de su habitación se abre para dar paso a un niño de unos 2 años, de cabellos azules con destellos verduzcos, piel blanca como porcelana y ojos rojizos con destellos ámbar que corre hasta la cama de sus padres

— Mami tengo no sueño. —Se tallaba los ojos pues en realidad lo único que quería en realidad era que sus padres lo dejaran dormir junto a ellos.

— Ven aquí Eiri. —Contesta Ryoma con calidez al ver al pequeño de ojos rojizos y cabello alborotado.

— Papi, te extrañe. —Lo abraza y comienza a hacer un sinfín de preguntas mientras su padre hacía gestos de ¿Por qué hace esa clase de preguntas?

Sakuno solo miraba la escena frente a sus ojos y por su mente solo apareció la frase de alguna canción que escucho en alguna parte, que aunque no era correcto lo que hizo le trajo la felicidad que tanto había añorado.

Lo hecho está hecho

Volví a tropezar

Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre

Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal

Y contigo nunca es suficiente

"Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal"

FIN

Canción: Lo hecho está hecho.  
>Interprete: Shakira.<br>Anime: Prince of the tennis.


End file.
